kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Gashacon Sword
The is the personal blade Gashacon Weapon of Kamen Rider Brave who, being a doctor Kamen Rider who operates on patients afflicted with the Bugster infection, refers to it as his 'scalpel'. It is based on a knight's sword from fantasy RPGs, specifically Taddle Quest's . Design The Gashacon Sword consists of the following parts: * - Gashacon Sword blade in . Flames can be shot out in this configuration and can burn Bugster Viruses. * - Gashacon Sword blade in . Extremely cold air can be shot out in this configuration. In this mode, it is possible to freeze-crush Bugsters and other opponents. * - The rotating pole on top of the Attack Rush Pad that is placed in the center of the blade. Responsible for turning the blade and changing the element of the weapon from fire to ice and vice versa. * - The large hilt/control panel of the weapon. Contains the buttons necessary to change configuration. * - The slot located behind the sword. It is used to insert a Gashat, which will start the finisher. * - The trigger used for triggering finisher. When casting a finisher, first insert a Rider Gashat in the Gashat Slot. After that, by pulling the trigger, a reinforcement program built in the Gashat starts, and a powerful weapon finisher with its characteristics is activated. * - The grip of the Gashacon Sword. It has a function to stabilize the behavior of sword at the time of attack, improving the rate of slashing. Also, it has a function to update the system data according to the fighting ability of the user, and to improve weapon performance. Users *'Kamen Rider Brave' *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Ex-Aid Episode 9) *Kamen Rider Genm (Ex-Aid Episode 19) *Kamen Rider Cronus (Taiga Hanaya ver.) (Ex-Aid Episode 43, Brave & Snipe) History Brave originally wielded a simple, nameless sword in Quest Gamer Level 1 form, but it was destroyed by Genm. When he transformed again to face the Aranbura Bugster in the old church, the Legendary Sword was summoned by the game field, rusted and stuck in a stone. He triggered his Quest Gamer Level 2 transformation, prompting Aranbura to try and attack his hostage, but Brave rushed to the sword and pulled it from the stone, slashing Aranbura across the back to stop his attack. The sword then burst off its outer coating to reveal the Gashacon Sword Fire Mode. Taddle Quest Sword.png|The nameless sword Gashacon Sword (original form) in the Stone.jpeg|The Legendary Sword in the stone. Gashacon Sword (original form).jpeg|Gashacon Sword in its original form. Brave wields the Gashacon Sword (original form).jpeg|Gashacon Sword's original form wielded by Kamen Rider Brave. Ex-Aid borrows the Gashacon Sword from Brave and finishes the Bugster Union dragon with a Mighty Taddle Critical Finish with the Gashacon Breaker and the Gashacon Sword. Genm steals the Gashacon Sword from Brave, but Brave manages to reclaim it soon after. The Gashacon Sword is among the Gashacon Weapons wielded by Taiga Hanaya when he becomes Kamen Rider Cronus in the fight against Gamedeus Cronus. Modes By pressing the A-button, Brave can trigger the blade to rotate, allowing it to switch between which allows it to perform fire elemental attacks, and which uses ice elemental attacks. Gashacon Sword Fire.png|Fire Mode Gashacon Sword Ice.png|Ice Mode Special Attack By pressing the B-button, Brave can perform some special attacks. *Pressing it once in Fire Mode allows Brave to perform the Fire B Slash. **When Brave in his Beat Gamer Level 3 form, it allows him to release a muscial slash. **When Brave in his Santa Beat Gamer Level 3 form, it allows him to release an enhanced muscial slash. *Pressing it twice in Ice Mode allows Brave to freeze an enemy. *Pressing it four times in Ice Mode allows Brave to release a freeze wave. Gashacon Sword Fire B Boost.jpeg|Fire B Slash GS Ice B Twice.jpg|Ice B Slash (Twice) GS Ice B Fourth.jpg|Ice B Wave (Fourth times) Musical Fire B Slash.jpeg|Fire B Slash (Level 3) GS Fire Christmas DRMFB B Slash.png|Fire B Slash (Level 3; Santa) Finishers . To activate it, Brave (or Ex-Aid/Genm) must plug a Rider Gashat into the slot next to the B-Button on the weapon. **'Fire:' Brave delivers a powerful fiery slash to the enemy. **'Ice:' Brave freezes the enemy and slides to the enemy to slash them consecutively. TQ GS Fire CF Screen.png|Taddle Critical Finish (Fire) (Prelude) TQ GS Fire CF Slash.png|Taddle Critical Finish (Fire) TQ GS Ice CF Screen.png|Taddle Critical Finish (Ice) (Prelude) TQ GS Ice CF Slash.png|Taddle Critical Finish (Ice) - Taddle Legacy= * : **'Fire:' Brave delivers a powerful fiery slash to the enemy that turns into a fire ball. **'Ice:' Brave shoots ice bullets at the enemy, freezing them on contact. Afterwards, the ice breaks and hurts the enemy. Taddle Critical Finish (Legacy).png|Taddle Critical Finish (Fire) (Prelude) Taddle Legacy GS Fire slash.png|Taddle Critical Finish (Fire) (Step 1: Fire slash) Taddle Legacy GS Fire ball.png|Taddle Critical Finish (Fire) (Step 2: Fire ball projection) Taddle Critical Finish (Legacy Ice).png|Taddle Critical Finish (Ice) (Prelude) Brave ice arrows.png|Taddle Critical Finish (Ice) (Step 1: Ice shooting) Brave frozen enemies.png|Taddle Critical Finish (Ice) (Step 2: Freezing) Brave Ice broken.png|Taddle Critical Finish (Ice) (Step 3: Ice broken) - DoReMiFa Beat= * **'Fire:' Brave delivers some fiery musical slash to the enemy, ends with a single sword stabbing. The pattern of the strike's resembling a spinning G Clef note. **'Ice:' DRMFB GS Fire CF Screen.png|DoReMiFa Critical Finish (Fire) (Prelude) DRMFB GS Fire CF Musical slash.png|DoReMiFa Critical Finish (Fire) (Step 1: Continuation slashing) DRMFB GS Fire CF Musical stabbing.png|DoReMiFa Critical Finish (Fire) (Step 2: Stabbing) }} - Combination= **'Blade and Ice:' Ex-Aid uses the Gashacon Sword to create an ice path toward his enemy, which also freezes the target. Then he slides on the path to charge at the target, and use both the Gashacon Breaker and Gashacon Sword to perform powerful slashes. MAXTQ CF Prelude Ice Bridge.png|Mighty Taddle Critical Finish (Blade and Ice) (Prelude - Ice Bridge) MAXTQ CF Prelude Screen.png|Mighty Taddle Critical Finish (Blade and Ice) (Prelude - Screen) MAXTQ CF GB Slashing.png|Mighty Taddle Critical Finish (Blade and Ice) (Step 1: Gashacon Breaker slash) MAXTQ CF GS Ice Slashing.png|Mighty Taddle Critical Finish (Blade and Ice) (Step 2: Gashacon Sword slash) MAXTQ CF Double Slash.png|Mighty Taddle Critical Finish (Blade and Ice) (Step 3: Double weapons slash) - DoReMiFa Beat/Jet Combat/Giri Giri Chambara= * **'Fire:' Brave, Snipe and Lazer, in their Level 3 forms, perform a combination of their finishers with their weapons (Gashacon Sword in Fire Mode, Gashacon Magnum in Rifle Mode and Gashacon Sparrow in Arrow Mode). DRMFB GG JET CF Prelude.png|DoReMiFa Jet Giri Giri Critical Finish (Prelude) DRMFB_GG_JET_CF_Triple_shooting.png|DoReMiFa Jet Giri Giri Critical Finish - DoReMiFa Beat/Jet Combat= * : **'Fire:' Brave and Snipe, in their Level 2 forms, perform a combination of their finishers with their weapons (Gashacon Sword in Fire Mode, Gashacon Magnum in Handgun Mode), firing a volley of fiery treble clefs and missiles at multiple enemies. DRMF Jet CF Screen.png|DoReMifa Jet Critical Finish (Fire and Handgun) (Prelude) DRMF Jet CF Loading.png|DoReMiFa Jet Critical Finish (Fire and Handgun) (Prelude: Loading) DRMF Jet CF Missiles and Notes.png|DoReMiFa Jet Critical Finish (Fire and Handgun) (Missile and Music Notes) - Taddle Quest/Drago Knight Hunter Z= * **'Fire and Arrow:' Genm uses the Gashacon Sword and Gashacon Sparrow to fire a flaming Drago Knight Bugster Union at his enemies. Taddle Drago Knight Critical Finish.png|Taddle Drago Knight Critical Finish (Fire and Arrow) (Prelude) Taddle DKN CF & TCS Prelude.png|Taddle Drago Knight Critical Finish (Fire and Arrow) (Dragon projection) }} }} - Critical Slash= The Gashacon Sword's finisher when Brave assumes Fantasy Gamer Level 50 is the . To activate it, Brave must close and re-open the Actuation Lever of his Gamer Driver. This finisher has two variations. *'Fire:' **Brave delivers a purple energy X cross slash to his enemy. **Brave expands the tornado to surround his enemy and delivers a straight slash with the Gashacon Sword. Taddle Critical Slash X.png|Taddle Critical Slash (Cross ver.) TCS Sword Screen.png|Taddle Critical Slash (Straight ver.) (Preldue screen) TCS Sword Straight slash.png|Taddle Critical Slash (Straight ver.) - Critical Strike= As seen in Reset Game!, Gashacon Sword's finisher when Brave assumes Legacy Gamer Level 100 is the . To activate it, Brave must insert the Taddle Legacy Gashat into the Kimewaza Slot Holder and press it two times. *'Fire:' Brave charges his whole body and his Gashacon Sword Fire Mode with light blue and gold energy, before jumping up in the air and performing a powerful slash, which then turn into two light blue fireballs at the enemy. Taddle Critical Strike Legacy Fire Balls (Prelude).png|Taddle Critical Strike (Taddle Legacy) (Fireballs) (Prelude) Taddle Critical Strike Legacy Fire Balls (Firing).png|Taddle Critical Strike (Taddle Legacy) (Fireballs) (Firing) Taddle Critical Strike Legacy Fire Balls.png|Taddle Critical Strike (Taddle Legacy) (Fireballs) }} Ganbarider The Gashacon Sword is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Behind the Scenes In filming, the Gashacon Sword (not counting its original rusty version) has three props: full Fire Mode, full Ice Mode, and a version with one attribute on each side for use during the scenes of Brave changing the weapon's mode and the blade spinning around. In outdoor stage shows, the Ice Mode prop for the Gashacon Sword is actually a prop casing (most likely made out of rubber) wrapped around the Fire Mode blade portion of the prop. This becomes especially clear when the prop casing is not put on properly, resulting in the Gashacon Sword looking as if its blade was "drooping". Notes *Unlike any other weapons of Gamer Riders in Ex-Aid, the Gashacon Sword had to be retrieved from its starting location in the game field instead of appearing in the Rider's hand. After its first acquirement, it can be immediately summoned like other Gashacon weapons. **It being embedded in a stone references , a well-known chapter in involving a sword stuck in a stone that only the fated next king can remove, though similar tales also appear in other mythologies such as the Legend of Zelda game series with the Master Sword. *Aside from its upside-down cross guard and non-segmented blade, the Gashacon Sword's original rusted form appears almost identical to Kamen Rider Kuuga's Titan Sword. *The handle of the Gashacon Sword was later retooled for Gashacon Parabragun. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 4: No Continue 2016 }} Category:Gashacon Weapons Category:Rider Weapon Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid) Category:Swords